


In The Shadow Of War

by Hellie1895



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellie1895/pseuds/Hellie1895
Summary: Loki x ReaderWith Asgard in flames and it's people facing an uncertain future the king and prince of Asgard must face a new threat when one of Asgard's many enemies decides to make them pay.And you become their last hope to bring peace to a dead race and help keep another alive.But your secrets could also bring about the death of Asgard for good.





	1. Let Rip The Dogs Of War

'Cross the field they thunder  
To the walls of hardened stone,   
While all the time torn - split - asunder  
Yet not one faltered while many fell,   
Till 'gainst the walls they charged and broke,   
The enemy who stood in smoky hell,   
Who stood on the walls of crumbling rock,   
For their king, too, they fell in turn,  
And into the choke and the battery smoke,  
They fled, they fell, rallied not again.

 

Dogs Of War by Zac Pearce

 

_Asgard_

 

From your perch on the low wall, you watch as the golden hair prince roughly tumbled with his friends. The royal grounds had been your play ground for as long as you could remember as your father would bring you between the realms to do the All father's bidding.

 

You hadn't understood your father's willingness to help but you knew your place and as the only daughter in a large brood of boys, you were quick to put yourself in your father's graces.

 

A boisterous laugh boomed from the young heir and you furrow your brow; Thor had always reminded you of your most favourite brother but also the one who more often than not was the cause of your punishment from your father. Turning from the pile that comprised of Thor and his friends you find the dark prince scowling over the top of his book, no doubt disturbed by Thor's thunderous laugh.

As though feeling your gaze, Loki looked to you and for a moment who looked at you with uncertainty and then scowled before returning to his pages.

 

With a frown you jump from the wall and brush your tunic down; as one of your father's chosen you were expected to be ready to fight whenever and wherever he demanded it and he stated many times that a fighter couldn't wear dress that constricted movement.

 

“(Y/N) join us; leave my brother to his books” you turn your frown on to Thor; he had been but a toddler when had first ran up to you and attempted to fight you and you had easily pushed the boy away and glared.

Now he had taken to challenging you in a playful nature.

 

You always declined his offer.

 

“If he wishes me to leave him alone I shall but I will not best you again for it is boring” you tease causing Thor to stare at you for a moment before he laughed again and gave you a curt nod.

 

You turn away knowing that Thor and his friends had found new entertainment, for no matter how many times you attempted to strike up a conversation with the young prince he would snarl for you to leave him alone.

 

Though this had not always been the case, there had been times many years ago when Loki would bound towards you and you would spend hours talking and he would show off his latest magic trick.

 

But you strode with purpose and stood before the dark prince and cast a shadow over him. A just like all the other times he scowled at the pages before turning his dark look to you and glared up at you.

 

“Just go back to that oaf and play what ever silly games he wants to play” Loki growled causing you to narrow your eyes at him. Despite how many times he would snarl or snap at you, you would always hold your own.

 

“Why must you be such a _troll_ ” you hiss causing Loki a flush to crawl up his usually pale cheeks and for his blue eyes to narrow at you.

 

“Trolls are from stories that are told to simpering children” Loki snapped causing you to prop your hands on your hips and turn your nose up.

 

“They are real; I've seen them.... my father has one of their heads mounted above my brothers bed” you declare before a laugh breaks out close to you and you see Thor and his friends laughing.

 

“An apt place for your head” Fandral declared with a pointed look to Loki who snarled a little but refrained from saying anything. Thor smirked at his brother before looking between the pair of you. Thor had gotten it in to his head that Loki was cruel to you because he liked you. When you denied that fact Thor would shake his head and mutter that you were both alike.

 

“A rather big word for you to use” Loki snapped causing Fandral to frown, glancing around him but the others just shook their heads.

 

“Apt.... I would dare say that maybe Sif has been teaching you” Loki declared with a sniff before Fandral narrowed his eyes but Thor slapped his hand on the other boys shoulder and chuckled.

 

“That would be the only thing Lady Sif would teach my dear friend here... was it three days your eye was shut or only two” Thor questions as the other two laughed and Fandral seemed to give in to the teasing of Thor. You shake your head knowing that Loki often pushed his luck with Fandral and Volstagg; the latter of the two that could be bribe with food.

Loki had taken pride in that and it was only Hogun who managed to remain un phased by Loki.

 

“(Y/N)” A hand maiden called before a dark, tall and scowling man appeared behind her, though not heavily built the man spewed dangerous power, from the top of his bald head all the way to his booted feet.

 

And when his silver eyes settled on you, you can't help but smile slightly knowing that the boys behind you were in awe of the warrior. With a grim look he stalked towards you and bowed his head as he stood an arms length away from you.

 

“(Y/N) we are to return home” Cairbre ordered as you frowned, though a man who rarely smiled he didn't sound as tense as he did.

 

“But” you begin but an arched black eyebrow had you snapping your mouth shut and ducking your head. For a brief moment Cairbre softened a little but quickly looking at the boys behind you returned his grim nature.

 

“Come Cha ghabh seo a chluich; it is not a request” though spoken in a soft manner you now that Cairbre had been ordered on more than one occasion to grab you and throw you over his shoulder.

 

With a resigned nod you turn back to Thor and Loki, avoiding their curious stares as you curtsey to them. You turn and quickly walk pass Cairbre with your head held high. You feel him follow you and you chance a glance back to find you were still under the watchful eyes of the boys. You meet Loki's gaze for a second before something clicks in place and you look up at Cairbre, his strong jaw clenching as he looked ahead.

 

“Is it my uncle? Will he attack?” you question as Cairbre faulted a moment before flickering his eyes to you for a second before steering you towards the stairs. You walked in silence as you strode through the halls of the palace; when you were alone Cairbre suddenly stopped and turned you towards him.

 

“Cha ghabh seo a chluich..... a war is coming and I will not always be there to protect you; you run and you fight another day understood” Cairbre snapped as you stare at him dumbly but when he shakes you hard you nod.

 

“Your father will not lose his right to his chair..... at any cost” Cairbre hissed studying you before nod. For a few seconds you just stare back at Cairbre an unease settling in your stomach but then Cairbre is on his feet and guiding you towards the rainbow bridge.

 

You knew this would be the last time you would visit Asgard and a little part of you felt a stab of pain at knowing you would never see Thor or Loki again.

 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_19 Years Later_

 

With a grunt you sit upright in your bed and pant as your eyes dark around the dark room, a sliver of blue moonlight filtered through the window, hitting a few dark pieces of your bed furniture.

 

Dragging hand down your face you attempt to control your breathing as you listen. All is silent and for a moment you think you had been woken by your imagination and nothing more, but you hear it. A faint yell.

 

Your senses on alert you look towards your chamber doors, the dark blue doors only standing out due to their golden trim. Pulling the covers back you quickly slip from your large dark wooden bed.

Due to your warrior training you were light on you feet; a true shadow, which you blended into with such ease that your father had put you in second command to his army of Shadow Warriors.

 

Coin cogaidh, Dogs Of War, were the most revered warriors. They had gone to war for the All father; a force to reckoned with. Moving like liquid shadows on the battle field you had earned your right among them; which had annoyed one of your three remaining brothers.

 

Slipping your hand to the handle you slowly press down, upon hearing the click you steady your breathing and take a moment to listen. Hearing nothing you pull out the door a little and when you see the shadow of someone out side you flick your hand down, a black dagger appearing in a whisp of shadowy smoke you quickly stab at the figure only to have your arm grabbed and twisted. You and the door are barrelled open, you bring you knee up to gain some space but a flash of silver eyes you freeze as Cairbre glares at you.

 

He quickly releases you and peers back out the door, you don't move simply just stare at him.

 

“Cairbre” you hiss but he raises a hand, pressing the door closed, his head cocked to one side as he listen. After a few moments before he was assured he turned to you with a grim look.

 

“It's time to go” Cairbre stated as he hand slipped to your elbow but you refused to move. Holding you ground as the towering man glared at you.

 

“This is no time to play; this is a civil war” Cairbre snapped causing to straighten despite your elbow being held tightly by Cairbre.

 

“Then my place is out there; you trained me to fight for my father” you snap with only a hint of bitterness.

 

Cairbre was fair compared to your father.

 

And at those words you see guilt on Cairbre face and it throws you. Cairbre had always been loyal to your father and by default you. Growing up you knew this man would throw him self on a sword for your safety.

 

And the fact that he would willingly make you go against your father changed everything you thought you knew about the man.

 

“I trained you defend yourself and that is what you will do; far away from here. This war was never meant to be won by an army. The weapons your father plans to use are the most dangerous and once unleashed....” Cairbre trailed off before he clenched his jaw and squeezed your elbow.

 

“Your freedom is more important” Cairbre declared before he turned to the door and slip it open slowly, you just stare at him as though he had mad.

Without a second look back he tugged you out and dragged you along the hallway. The large palace seemed more dark and foreboding than in all your life. As you drew closer towards the stairs leading to the main hall you can hear shouts, cries and wails as soldiers fought.

 

For a moment you have the urge to snatch your arm back from Cairbre but you fight it as he stopped in front of a tapestry that depicted the All father charging into battle with you father. Snatching it back, Cairbre allowed his hand to flicker with a shadow and inky wisps before pressing into a stone before a hole shimmers to life and Cairbre is pulling you behind him.

It feels like an eternity as he drags you behind he in the dark, twisting and descending in a darkness that is all consuming but Cairbre moves with ease, almost as though he could see each step clearly.

 

Suddenly he stops and another opening appears and you find yourself in the woods, the moon now a bright blue in the sky. You were far away from the castle, far enough that any sounds of fighting could just be heard.

 

“Cairbre” you whisper before he stops and for a moment you wonder if he would move but then he turns and stares at you.

 

“I have spent many years being loyal to you Cha ghabh seo a chluich..... what your father has wrought today will destroy us.... but I will keep my promise to your mother and protect you” Cairbre ordered as you shake your head and slowly pull your arm back.

 

“But..... I.... my place has always been to fight for my father” you whisper as Cairbre shakes head, looking towards the forest before he looks to you and sighs.

 

“It was never a position..... it was a sacrifice” Cairbre decalred but before you question him you hear footsteps behind you. Spinning you stare as Frigga revealed herself, pushing the darken hood from head.

 

“Your highness” Cairbre greeted before you spin and stare at him with betrayal. Your father had hated the All father for what he had forced your people to become and you hadn't ventured to Asgard in 19 years.

 

“(Y/N) child” Frigga called causing you to shake your head and step away from the pair of them.

 

“No I will not betray my people” you hiss darting your eyes between the pair, Cairbre reaches forward but you snatch your arm back.

 

“Our people are dying.... tonight is not just the beginning, it is the end” Cairbre stated as you shook your head again, watching Frigga from the corner of your eyes.

 

“No.... no my uncle will be stopped and.... and I will take my rightful place in the army and....” you stop yourself because you know that if you return your father will know in a second that Cairbre had attempted to make you flee and he would be killed.

 

 

“I do not agree with all the things my husband has done, that is why I am here to help you” Frigga stated before you look to her and stare at her. Your head shake is a little less violent.

 

“If father wins he will come for me” you whisper causing Cairbre to glance towards Frigga who nodded.

 

“You will be safe.... hidden” Frigga offered and you snapped a glare towards her.

 

“I don't need to be hidden to be safe.... I can keep myself safe” you snap causing Frigga to raise an eyebrow at you but remained silent.

 

“Not hidden.... free” Cairbre stated as you turn to him and shake your head, somewhere deep in the castle an explosions rocks the night around you. Swallowing hard you turn back to Cairbre.

 

“We haven't got much time” Frigga ordered causing Cairbre to nod before he moved towards you quickly and gathered you in his arms. You let out a shock gasp, never once seeing the man who you considered another father ever show you any sign of affections beside a fond smirk.

 

“When you are ready return and reclaim” Cairbre declared before he pulled back and forced you to stare at him.

 

“Our people will need a strong leader; one who isn't corrupted by the absolute power” Cairbre ordered before he turned you and shoved you towards Frigga who sighed when you glared at her. Turning you look back to Cairbre and set your jaw with determination.

 

“You taught me to be a strong warrior.... I would have been one of my father's greatest warriors” you declare watching with a frown as Cairbre shakes his head sadly.

 

“No you would have been his deadliest weapon” he corrected before another explosions rocks the night, this time closer. Without another word Frigga grips your arm and drags you away. You dumbly follow for a little while, trying to understand why Caribre would be upset by the fact that you were a fierce warrior.

It would be a great honour for you to be considered a deadly weapon. But the more you thought about and the further you got the more you were convinced he had meant something else.

 

A secret that has been whispered by your mother days before her murder.

 

Snapping back when you reached a clearing you glance to Frigga as she stops and grabs a bag and hands it to you.

 

“Where am I going?” you question, bitterness still lingering but curiosity winning out.

 

“A place far away from here; you will learn how to fit in. And if you are to ever need me just call my name” Frigga ordered as you frown but she offers a small smile and steps back from you.

 

“I am not your enemy” Frigga assured with a smile to which you just stare at her.

 

“Your new home is called Midgard,” you flinch as another explosion causing the night sky to turn bright and almost blind you.

 

“Heimdall” Frigga called before you are engulfed in a white light and your home vanishes from your sight.

 

Just as it began to burn.

 


	2. You Can Run On For A Long Time

_Several Years later_

 

As the forest greens and pale blue sky came into view Thor took a moment to breath in fresh air. Standing proudly he saw untouched nature for as far as he could see, with a grin he turned to find a group of unamused faces, his brother raising an eyebrow while Valkyrie simply just glared.

 

“Little man move” a rumbled called from beside the group as the Hulk huffed and shuffled, stepping to one side Thor waved towards the landscape and streams of people pressed past him.

 

Thor grunted with a tight smile as someone trod on his foot. Loki simply smirked as he patted his brother's shoulder and watched a new group of people moving out.

 

“Your showman ship needs work brother” Loki assured with a mock sympathetic smile before drifting along with the group and Thor threw a glare at him. Silently Thor mocked his brother, Heimdall appearing at his side with a raised eyebrow for his king.

 

“I do not trust this place my king” Heimdall declared causing Thor to snap his head around to him before smiling brightly.

 

“Nonsense” Thor boomed as he turned to the view again sweeping an arm, watching as his people stretched and enjoyed their freedom from the ship. “This land will do until we reach Earth” Thor finished before he turned to Heimdall who was looking to a dark cluster of trees and peered into the darkness.

 

“Something is on this planet that does not belong” Heimdall stated as his eyes narrowed, his gaze searching while Thor looked at his brother who teased Valkyrie who smirked before the Hulk appeared behind the dark prince.

 

“Loki has that effect” Thor grumbled before looking back to Heimdall a feeling of trepidation settling in his stomach. Looking to the trees Thor saw nothing but that didn't change the other man's stance. A young child's laugh caused Thor to turn and stare at his people, the weight of leadership had always been something he had brushed off; but now he couldn't run anymore.

 

“Something ancient and dangerous is here” Heimdall stated as he turned to look at Thor who clenched his jaw before nodding.

 

“Keep them close to the ship” Thor ordered as he turned to speak to his brother and Valkyrie.

 

“Your people need their king” Heimdall called causing Thor to stop before turning his head, his eye looked towards him for a second before looking to the dark cluster of trees.

 

“And that is what I shall give them” Thor stated as Heimdall gave him a small smile before dipping his chin slightly and Thor walked towards his brother, offering small smiles to his people. Just before Loki could slip away Thor stood before his brother, Hulk and Valkyrie.

 

“I'm pretty sure this isn't how I remember Midgard” Loki stated before Hulk snorted and smirked at the god.

 

“You too tall for memory. Puny god” Hulk stated causing Loki to pale even more and tense while Valkyrie smiled brightly before laughing.

 

“We are going to explore a little; our people will relax” Thor ordered as all three stared at him causing Thor to raise his eyebrows.

 

“Why explore when they are happy here; give them a day and we can to this Earth place” Valkyrie questioned before Thor looked towards the trees causing the warrior to fold her arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Unless you have a reason for a field trip” Valkyrie challenged causing Thor to stare at her and then look to Loki and Hulk both of whom were staring at him waiting for his answer.

 

“Heimdall may have stated something,” Thor waved a hand before turning his head “Dangerous may live on this planet” Thor hurried causing Valkyrie to give him a victorious look while Loki shook his head.

 

“And you want to go find it and stop it; because isn't that what heroes do” Valkyrie teased as Thor rolled his eyes and slumped before looking at her and glaring.

 

“Yes; but not because it's dangerous... to ensure my people are safe” Thor countered before Loki clapped his hands together and gave his brother a grin.

 

“Well you have fun with that, I'll be back on the ship” but before the dark prince who move away the Hulk grabbed him and held him in place.

 

“Hulk and Heimdall shall remain” Thor stated before Hulk this time gave him a look and shook his head, almost throwing Loki to the ground.

 

“Hulk go. Hulk stronger” Hulk stated mattered of factly while Thor raised the corner of his mouth ready to argue that point but Loki and Valkyrie roll their eyes.

 

“What dangerous thing” Valkyrie prompted cutting through Thor's thinking causing him to look at her and for a moment look at her blankly.

 

“Something ancient” Thor offered as Valkyrie raise an eyebrow and waited for a few seconds for Thor to carry on but he just gives her a tight smile. Groaning Valkyrie threw her arms up before stalking towards the cluster of trees.

 

“You will bring my death” Valkyrie growled before Thor smirked proudly before following her. Loki just smirked before Hulk squeezed him a little more tightly and with a gulp Loki ripped himself free and walked briskly after his brother.

 

“Hulk help take care of people” Thor called back before Hulk grunted and turned to the people who stared up at him.

 

“Hulk is not baby sitter” Hulk huffed before he slumped down and sighed.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The trio had been walking for nearly twenty minutes before the shadows of the trees had finally released them they faced some dark caves that boarded a open field.

 

“Those caves do look rather dangerous” Loki snarked before Valkyrie turned and raised her fist in warning but Loki just laughed at her and snarled a little. Thor however ignored the pair before the shadows within the cave started to shift.

 

Just as the pair behind started to bicker the shadows seemed to pulse and bulge before a dark shimmer appears and then a lithe woman stepped forward. Who almost porcelain skin was lighter than Loki, her eyes sunken and darted from Loki and Valkyrie to Thor with an almost animal movement. There was a harshness to her beauty; a darkness that echoed in her eyes when they flashed at Thor and her thin dark lips curled into an evil smirk that causes Thor to repress a shudder.

 

As she steps forward she is flanked by two dark and tall men, their silver eyes staring ahead but their bodies tensed as their senses were focused on the trio.

 

“Welcome Odin's son” the woman drawled as she bowed from the waist up, her dark eyes never leaving her prey. Thor felt Valkyrie and Loki tense behind him and he offered his own smirk knowing that he would not be overwhelmed.

 

“Or would you prefer All father” the woman questioned with a cocked eyebrow and smirk dancing across her lips.

 

“Thor God of Thunder will do” Thor declared coldly as his fists clenched and lightning tickled his finger tips.

 

“And do you have a name my lady” Loki asked smoothly and for once Thor was grateful for his brothers silver tongue. The woman however slowly drew her eyes from Thor and allowed another smirk curl her lips.

 

“Nessa” The woman drawled before there was a sharp intake of air which caused everyone to glance towards Valkyrie who stared frozen at Nessa who slowly smiled at the recognition.

 

“Am bana-bhuidseach dubhach” Valkyrie hissed before her shoulder drop a fraction of an a inch and she dug one foot a little more deeply in the ground while Nessa chuckled and threw her head to the side.

 

“The Shadow Witch.... a name given to me by simple minded men” Nessa stated before her eyes darken and harden as she stared at Valkyrie who clenched her jaw and fist.

 

“You are not simple minded nor are you a man” Nessa teased but a hard edge tugged at her words.

 

“My master wishes to speak to you Odin's son” Nessa declared before her head swung back to him and she raised an eyebrow at him. Thor studied her for a moment before he broke out into a large grin, throwing Nessa for a moment and made her forehead pinch in confusion.

 

“Thank you but we must really be leaving; we have made a lunch date to make” Thor declared as Nessa's features were marred with a horrid murdous look before settling back into a softer smile.

 

“It was not a suggestion” Nessa ordered as Thor gave her a serene smile flexed his fingers out allowing lightning to dance between his fingers.

 

“And I was being polite” Thor stated before he felt his brother and Valkyrie take a fighting stance. Nessa let the smile drop from her lips before her hand waved and a semi circle of warriors appeared, all darkly dressed and heavily armed.

 

“You are as much as a fool as your father was” Nessa spat before Loki snorted and muttered under his breath. Thor however just smirked and lowered his shoulder.

 

“Heimdall” Thor roared before the first warrior broke the line, he moved forward but with a blink disappeared before appearing behind Thor, but before the warrior could raise his weapon Loki threw a dagger into his neck and watched as the warrior dropped.

 

Thor nodded his head in thanks before turning back just as Valkyrie moved forward dogding out the way of two warriors and smashing her fist into the face of another before he could disappear.

 

As the trio ducked and quickly counters when the remaining warriors flickered in and out of sight. Thor threw out a bolt of lightning just as one of the dark warriors drew his arm back with a sword at Valkyrie's head. When the warrior dropped she snapped her dark eyes to Thor and with a smirk she straightened.

 

“I had it under control” she teased before Thor laughed and turned to Nessa who was watching with curiosity. From the distance the sound of the ship starting up and taking off had Nessa snap her eyes up before looking back at Thor and snarling.

 

“Please tell me they are coming back” Loki growled as he moved to Thor's side and the king nodded.

 

“Of course” he stated before his face dropped for a second and he glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes.

“I'm sure he understood the plan; I may not have told them the plan but I'm sure he guessed it” Thor assured causing Loki to gape at his brother before snapping his mouth shut and glaring as he turned to Nessa.

 

“I care not; your people will be easily rounded up once you are kneeling before my lord” Nessa drawled causing Valkyrie to raise her eyebrow before snorting.

 

“I don't kneel for any one” she snapped before Nessa slowly turned her eyes to the woman and allowed the corner of her lip to curl up.

 

“I wasn't talking about you” Nessa stated before she arched an eyebrow. Turning back to Thor, Nessa raised a hand and began to mutter. Shadowy tendrils flickered to life around her and slowly they spread out towards the bodies of the warriors.

 

The trio step back when one body twitches but before it can do much more something hissing through the air and Nessa howls in pain as a knife buries itself in her hand. Snapping around Cairbre stalked forward and for a moment both Thor and Loki stare at the dark man, despite his haggered clothes and almost sunken cheeks he gave off an aura of power.

 

“Luchd-leasachaidh” Nessa hissed before she ripped the knife from her hand and flung it to the ground. Cairbre narrowed his eyes at the witch and snarled.

 

“I am no traitor” Cairbre stated firmly before he looked to the trio and stared before he clenched his jaw as Nessa began to mutter again.

 

“Do not fail us Sons of Odin.... not like your father” Cairbre growled before he clasped his hands together, his arms shimmering with shadows before he grunted and flung his hands towards the group. A shadowy wave flew out from Cairbre's hands and hit the trio.

 

Cairbre dropped to his knee as his panted. Glancing up he saw that the trio had vanished with the wave fading as it headed towards the forest. With a almost feral smile Cairbre turned his head towards Nessa just as the first of the warriors staggered to their feet.

 

“You are a fool Cairbre; Odin made us his pet dogs of war but we are so much more and we regain our position as an unstoppable force” Nessa growled as Cairbre drew to his feet as the warriors moved towards him.

 

“Yes Odin turned us into dogs of war but your master should have been dashed against the stones the moment his wails hit my ears” Cairbre declared before spreading his arms waiting for the first stab.

 

But after a few seconds he looked to Nessa who was holding her hand up and grinning.

 

“I was going to kill you and bring your head back to my master but instead,” Nessa swayed her way to Cairbre and slowly dragged a finger down his cheek “I'm going to make you watch as I drag Odin's son and adopted pet before my master” Nessa stated before her hand shot out and gripped his throat hard.

 

“And I will make you watch as I drag (Y/N) before him” Nessa purred before she tossed Cairbre to the ground and snapped as one of her warriors.

 

Cairbre allowed himself to be manhandled while he did something he hadn't done in years.

 

He wished that Thor and Loki could protect you better than he ever could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translation 
> 
> Am bana-bhuidseach dubhach - The Shadow Witch  
> Luchd-leasachaidh - Traitor 
> 
> Nessa - Irish name meaning 'not soft or gentle'


	3. Working In The Dark Against Your Fellow Man

_Hallormsstaðaskogur Forest, Iceland, Earth_

 

The small forest creatures basking in the early afternoon sun that filtered down through the branches of the trees squeaked and huffed before their tiny feet scurried them away when shadows seemed to swell in the air and suddenly a wave of shadows rolled across the ground, and then suddenly three figures dropped from the sky, hitting the ground hard.

 

“I need a drink” Valkyrie groaned as she slowly turned over onto her back and glared up at the sky while Thor and Loki both groaned.

 

“What was that?” Thor grunted as Valkyrie managed to sit up and dragged her knees up so she could lean her elbows on each knee and rub at her sore head. Thor snapped his eye towards her before he scrambled to his feet, Loki rolling over to his back and cock an eyebrow as he watched his brother.

 

“What was that?” Thor demanded as Valkyrie dropped one arm and lazily rolled her head forward, licking her lower lip before looking away from Thor.

 

“That was na sgàilein” Valkyrie stated before she got to her feet and brushed her self down, while Loki rolled to his feet and glared at the woman.

 

 

“What are they” Loki questioned as Valkyrie rolled her shoulders, looking around and scrunching her nose at the view she took in.

 

“A race known as The Shadows.... a race your father used to become All Father” Valkyrie stated coldly as she turned to stare at the brothers before raising her eyebrow at them.

 

“They were trapped in a civil war when I was a child. Odin stepped in; the general who started the war disappeared before he could fully claim the throne and his brother became the ruler” Valkyrie stated before she propped her hands on her hips and tried to figure out where they were.

 

“I don't remember that” Thor declares causing Valkyrie to drop her arms and tilt her head at him.

 

“You didn't know you had a sister so I won't take much stock in what you can remember” Valkyrie stated with a droll tone before walking towards Thor and strolling along the path only to stop.

 

“You should remember the day Odin help burn their home to the ground” Valkyrie declares before she turns to see both Thor and Loki staring at her with confusion and Valkyrie let out a laugh, her eyebrows drawing together when it became clear neither male knew what she was talking about.

 

“Even I heard about that attack and how Odin just let the royal castle burn” Valkyrie stated as both of her eyebrows hiked up and then she held her hands palm up in the air.

 

“The Royal family vanished along with any hopes of getting to that planet again” Valkyrie declared shaking her head and lifting one corner of her lips but the brothers simply looked to each other and shrugged.

 

Groaning Valkyrie just rolled her eyes up and shook her head a little more forcefully.

 

“Fine.... that witch was a leading force in the civil war and she was the most foulest creature to step foot on a battle field” Valkyrie spat, a dark look crossing her features before Thor frowned and stepped towards her but she snapped back and pursed her lips.

 

“If she wants you then you need to fight as hard as you can” Valkyrie ordered and for a moment she met Thor's gaze then stalked past him, looking along another path.

 

“Why would she even want us” Thor questioned with a disbelieving smirk as he turned to face Valkyrie who stopped and stood staring the trees with the dark prince rolling his eyes between his brother then to the warrior.

 

“Really? Your father had a lot of enemies” Valkyrie stated as she turned and Thor lost his smirk and went to speak but snapped his mouth shut while Loki shook his head.

 

“Then they will be happy to know he is dead” Thor stated as Valkyrie snorted and gave Loki a look to which he just shrugged and she look back to Thor.

 

“That witch was evil but her master was pure evil. There was a reason they are also known as the Dogs of War and why you father held them on such as short tether” Valkyrie pointed out coolly as she folded her arms, unwilling to sugar coat the All father's history.

 

“Your father wanted peace and just go about ruling over the nine realms; you saw what happened when he tried to hide his bloody past” Valkyrie snapped as Thor clenched his fists and glared at her.

 

“Then we tell that my father is no longer watches over them and that a new era has dawned tell them we don't want a war with them” Thor stated before Loki frowned when he felt the ground shift beneath his feet slowly.

 

Valkyrie took a step forward and snorted, giving Thor a disbelieving look.

 

“They don't care about words; they want blood and if they can't have Odin's then they will take the next best thing” Valkyrie snapped as Thor took a step towards and glowered.

 

“Then I will make them care about words” Thor stated while Valkyrie's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Loki looked down to see familiar tendrils of light lick up at his legs.

 

“Brother” Loki called but neither Thor nor Valkyrie heard him.

 

“You are an idiot they will slit your throat before you even take a step forward” Valkyrie stated causing Thor to shake his head.

 

“You don't know”

 

“I know more than you do _prince_ and I know that you will never be welcomed” Valkyrie snapped as they both drew closer to each other.

 

“BROTHER” Loki called causing Thor and Valkyrie to snap their heads towards him and glare before watching as he tilted his head before vanishing.

 

They pair stood in silence, Valkyrie's eyebrow arched and Thor drawing his eyebrows together with an unamused look.

 

“Was that him” Valkyrie questioned as Thor shook his head before he felt the ground shift beneath him.

 

“No and you may want to brace yourself” Thor ordered as Valkyrie snapped her head towards him before she looked down and saw tendrils of light lick up her legs before she opened her mouth but quickly vanished. Sighing Thor screwed his eye shut just before he too felt a pull and vanished.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_New York Sanctum, New York_

 

Thor slowly pried his eye open to find himself standing in the study he had been in only a few weeks ago.

 

“I thought we had an understanding” Doctor Stephen Strange stated as he walked towards Thor who smiled at the other man but lost his smile when Stephen didn't return it.

 

“Yes; we found our father and he died.... which unleashed our sister, didn't know we had one of those” Thor stated as he scratched at his beard while Stephen raised his eyebrows at the god.

 

“Got thrown on to this planet where I found an old friend but Asgard..... well Asgard was destroyed” Thor stated before flicked his fingers out and mouthed the word 'boom' as Stephen stared at him.

 

“So that happened; we escaped on a ship and stopped on a planet to gather some supplies but we ran into some problems” Thor stated before Stephen closed his eyes and pinched his nose before folding his free hand across his chest.

 

“So there is a ship full of your people heading to earth?” Stephen questioned causing Thor to nod before looking around him .

 

“My brother and Valkyrie” Thor stated before Stephen pulled his hand away from his face and a portal opened up to have Valkyrie and Loki stumble through before he dropped his arms and glared.

 

“I promise by all the ancient power I will end you” Loki growled as he went to take a menacing step forward but Valkyrie shot an arm out and stopped him, her glower marring her features.

 

“No he's mine” she ordered before Thor stepped between them and Stephen and held his arms up in a calming manner.

 

“The witch”

 

“Sorcerer Supreme” Stephen groaned causing Thor to tilt his head in apology while Loki and Valkyrie glared.

 

“Will help us get back to our people” Thor stated before Stephen let out a noise that had Thor looking at him.

 

“You don't know where your ship is?” Stephen questioned with his eyebrows raised and Thor frowned while Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“We know where it was.... we were attacked” Loki snapped causing Stephen to frown before looking to Thor who nodded in agreement.

 

“who attacked you?” Stephen questioned as his mind began to turn over the idea that some how the Asgardian's were bringing a war to Earth.

"na sgàilein” Valkyrie snapped matter of factly causing Stephen to snap his head towards her and try to see if she was lying, Valkyrie simply folded her arms and glared at him.

 

 

 

“The Shadows” Stephen stated as his face blanked and he turned away from the trio, his cape almost fluttering in warning at the trio behind him.

 

“Did they know who you were?” Stephen snapped as he spun and his his dark gaze held Thor in his spot and he nodded, frowning in confusion.

Standing in silence the trip watched as Stephen seemed to debate something before he nods and looks towards them all.

 

“I will help you; we'll bring your people here and protect them” Stephen stated causing the brothers to frown in confusion, glancing to each other with a raised eyebrow's.

 

“From what?” Loki asked as Stephen looks betweens the pair before he reeled back stunned.

 

“The Shadows haven't just declared war on your people.... they declared to wipe them from existence” Stephen explained as Thor and Loki looked to Valkyrie who shrugged.

 

“But don't worry I know someone who can help” Stephen assured before he looked over the trio's outfits and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You might want to change” Stephen ordered causing the trio to glance down at their clothes then back to Stephen who smiled at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scots Gaelic translations 
> 
> na sgàilein - The Shadows


	4. Sooner Or Later Gonna Cut You Down

_Magee, Northern Ireland_

 

The sound of excited chatter of the heavily crowed pub had you smiling before the man sat opposite you swayed in his seat. A sea of empty glasses sat between you both on the dark stained table that wobbled every time some one walked past.

 

Lifting a shot glass to your lips you offer a wink to the man before downing your drink in one go and slamming the glass down. Smacking your lips you ignore the burn, you buzz had steadily grown but it would take a lot more booze than was on site to get you drunk.

 

Something your competition didn't take into consideration.

 

“She's cheating” a slur came from the other sides crowd and you roll your eyes, a new shot glass being set up before you.

 

“Say shit like that again and I'll throw you off the causeway my self” you snarl before a dark green skinned man ducked his head and murmured something. The heavy set man across from you swayed as he tried to focus on his drink and swiped at it a few times before falling off his seat with a heavy thud.

 

“Next” you called as cheers went up and people rushed around, clearing your table and the drunk from the floor.

 

Riley's pub was unassuming from the outside; the bog standard pub where locals could unwind for the evening. And that was exactly what Keith Sweeney had intended. And the reason he had chosen Magee was because beyond a few dozen cloaks and displacement spells sat a whole new world.

 

Outcasts as most were known, Keith had built a place where those who didn't fit into the human world could come here and drink. At first a few other world begins had visited due to curiosity but over time they became fewer and further between; regulars were those who had been banished or had imposed self banishment. You weren't sure where you fit it; having met Keith's grandfather over a hundred years ago you frittered back and froth, never staying longer than five years. When Keith inherited the pub you slowly began to help out until almost ten years ago you were working behind the bar and would often be called upon to out drink someone brave enough.

 

It was only a year ago that Dr. Stephen Strange turned up and stated you were classed as someone on his watch list.

 

You had told him politely to go forth and multiply.

 

You had laughed.

He did not.

 

Then he told you about what you were and you had listened because over the past thousand or so years the tales of your people had dwindled and to be honest your hate for the Asgardian's dwindled with it.

 

It wasn't you who he classed as a threat but rather those of your family whom remained alive.

Your favourite brother had managed to escape to Earth but you had only found out nearly eight hundred years later, discovering that he and his wife had been busy. Your three nephews and newest niece becoming your little loves.

 

But it was rumours of another brother that had you worried and agreeing with Strange to stay under the radar. The truth of what your family was scared even you and Cairbre's warning from all those years ago had finally made sense.

 

Your father was more dangerous than you had ever given him credit for.

 

A loud thud broke through your thoughts and you looked at the mountain of rocks that looked like a man sat across from you.

 

“Ladies first” the soft tone of his voice compared to his physical hardness made you smile and tilt your head in acceptance before you grabbed another shot glass and downed it.

Just as you slammed the glass down the door between this pub and the normal pub shimmered and for a moment all the booze you had drunk threatened to rise up.

Stephen looked around before his eyes settled on you but it wasn't him that had you blindly reaching for another glass.

 

A tall, heavily built dirty blonde man with one eye and a tall, lithe dark hair man stood staring in varying judgement of their surroundings. The warm coloured woman standing beside them was the only one who seemed openly happy by her surrounds.

 

The princes of Asgard stood dressed in human clothing and you remembered the last time you had seen them, in the courtyard when you were children.

 

“Miss” your competition called and you snap your eyes back, just as Stephen gestured to you, across the pub you see Keith look from the new comers to you then back again. He was well aware of Stephen and he was well aware of who you were. And he didn't care he just didn't want any shit to go down in his business.

 

“This is going to be painful” you mutter before you snatch up a glass and purposefully ignore the three men and woman who stopped at your table. Thor and Loki looked towards your competition, not before looking you over (one brother more than the other) and Thor smiled brightly.

 

“I am Thor and this is my brother, Loki and our friend Valkyrie. We have come to ask for your help” Thor stated as your competition looked at them all with confusion, looking to you for help and you just shrug, downing three shots before you look to Stephen who had the cheek to smirk.

 

Clearing his throat Stephen shook his head before looking to you and smiling.

 

“(Y/N) long time”

 

“Fuck off” you snap looking away, grabbing your competition's drink and downing that.

 

“(Y/N) we need to talk; this is serious” Stephen stated before you slam your hand down on the table, cringing internally when hair line cracks appeared, thankful the man across from you understood the game was over and he quickly made his way through the drifting crowd.

 

“No I did everything you said; I stayed off the radar, this is what I'm doing now” you snip before pinning him with a heated glare, the trio with him just watching in awe. Of who you weren't sure.

 

“It's not what this is about” Stephen stated as your eyes flickered to the princes for a moment before your tongue pokes out to wipe up the booze. Shaking your head you get to your feet and start collect glasses. The feeling of over a dozen eyes burning into you had an unknown rage bubbling up.

 

With a clench of your teeth you knew it wasn't unknown; it was the rage of a child who believed that there life was in ruins and they were unable to lash out at the real reason; so the next best thing would do.

 

“No; no this about The Asgards and how everyone must bow down to them. I'm not one of _his_ dogs of war” you snarl as you stomp away from them and had towards the end of the bar. Several drinkers scurried out of your way and you dumped the glasses in the sink.

 

A few broke and at a later time you would apologise but right now you had over a thousand years of resent built up. Sure Frigga had saved your life but at what cost, it was only a trickle of information you ever got about what happened to your people and even then that information had turned you blood cold.

 

Yet the sons of Frigga and Odin were celebrated; one even protecting the earth (sometimes from the other) and you were still considered dangerous because of who you were.

 

“(Y/N).....”

 

“No; I did everything you said.... I'm here because it was easier” you almost plead and you ignore the look from Thor and bristle at the looks from Loki and Valkyrie.

 

“They were attacked!” Stephen cut through and for a moment you look at him blankly before laughing. You wipe the tears that had leaked through away from your eyes, your sides hurting but that knotted feeling never leaving you.

 

“This is not a laughing matter” Thor snapped as you eyes snap to his and you give him a twisted smile.

 

“Oh but it is.... Odin is reaping what he sowed; did you honestly think that the other realms wouldn't grow bored or even a little pissed off with how they were forced to bend their knees to a _man_ who conquered them?” you demand as you look between his sons, your eyebrows hiked as you watched their reactions. Shaking your head you know that they still looked to their father with tinted glasses.

 

“Odin is dead” Valkyrie stated and your eyes snapped to her, your forehead furrowing.

 

“He is dead and our people were attacked by Nessa” Valkyrie stated coolly before you looked to Stephen who nodded slightly. Your mouth suddenly feeling dry and the air burning your lungs, but you still drew down a lungful of air and licked at your lips.

 

“Then run and hide; because her and her master didn't just hate your father, they loathed your whole race” you stated before busying your self, your hands shaking at the knowledge that if Nessa was back it could only mean one thing.

 

“We can't; they are hunting our people” Loki stated firmly causing you clench your jaw and look him and his scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Then just hide; Strange will help. Believe me you do not want to fight against her and her master” you promised as you forego cleaning and grip the sink before you.

 

“Why would we do that; our people will not cower” Thor declared with a puff of his chest and with a dry laugh you look at him and shake your head.

 

“Because it is their one goal in life; to bring misery for their own amusement and to destroy everything and I do mean everything that was Asgard; including it's people” you admit with a hollow tone, a wry smile twisted the corner of your mouth.

 

“I should know; the sick son of a bitch master is my brother” you state and for a moment the world stops.

 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

The small cottage that backed onto a cliff near the causeway was damp, under heated and sometimes smelled like something had crawled in the walls and died. And you loved it because it was home.

 

There was times when your mind had frittered back to the echoes of your home from childhood but then you would shake it from your mind and focus on the warm living room. You could have probably bought something more liveable, you have enough money, but you wanted something that was uninviting.

 

Throwing your keys on to the mismatched and badly repaired table by the door, you ignore the water stained mirror and head straight for the drink cabinet in the living room. Out of all the mismatched furniture throughout the one bedroom cottage, the drink cabinet was brand new. And the the funny thing wasn't that you didn't kept drink in there. Snatching open a door you sigh when you find a a silver and gold bracelet sitting on top of pictures and papers. You reach out and allow your finger tips brush over the intertwine metals, almost like snakes with black opal almost shimmering in and out of view between the gaps.

 

If had once been yours, a gift from Frigga, but was lost until you happened across a blue skinned man with a deadly arrow and strangely enough a young boy by his side, it was a hard negation but you had won it from him and even gave the young human boy a fuzzy haired troll.

 

With a shuddering breath you pull the bracelet out and slipped it gently over your hand, when it settled over your wrist there was a click in the silence and it glowed lightly as though it was content to be back where it considered home. Closing your eyes you take a deep grounding breath before your arm flicks out, black blade slithering out from thin air before you spin and hold the blade at Thor's throat who held his hands up and looked between the blade then back to you.

 

“I thought it was just your eye you lost, didn't realise it was your hearing as well” you spat as Thor smirked at you causing you to tighten your grip on the blade, your lip curling a little in a snarl.

 

“No I heard you clearly and I understood that you were in fact being a coward” Thor stated lowering his arms before he looked around your home, all the while you were torn between shock and anger.

 

“I remember the girl who decided that my ego was growing far too large and bested me on the training ground” Thor stated as his eye flickered to you for a moment before he moved over to your books and you swallowed hard. Your arm trembled but you refused to lower the blade as your eyes tracked Thor as he moved around the small living room.

 

“Not at first but after we left, something about you reminded me of my childhood” Thor mused as he picked up a photo and you snapped, reaching forward and snatching it from him only to have him stop your arm and stare at the bracelet.

 

“My mother gave this bracelet to you on your birthday; she said that it had been too long since we had a friend who would treat as such in stead of princes” Thor mumbled as you stared at him with large eyes and shuddering breath.

 

“She cared for you” he whispered before he shot his gaze to yours and dropped your arm. You let both arms fall and the blade vanished.

 

“My people are facing death” Thor declared after looking you in the eyes and you lift your chin, giving him a twisted dry smile.

 

“My people are dead!” you respond with no heat nor with any real coldness.

 

Just plain truth.

 

“And the majority that remain are not even half of what those people were” you declare that with coldness, your brother's face flashing in your mind eyes.

 

“Your brother?” Thor questions as you nod and duck your head, turning you walk away from the king and slip the photo of your nephews and niece into the go bag you have stashed by the faulty fireplace.

 

“He wasn't even the worst of them all..... but he survived I wasn't sure at first; but out of all my brothers only two survive. Guess you can't have the good without the bad” you muse before straightening. Folding your arms you turn to Thor and clench your jaw at him.

 

“I don't hide because I'm a coward; I hide because I know what my brother does to those who don't side with him” you admit blocking the vile images that had assaulted you as child. Thor for his part gave you a sympathetic look.

 

“If you are to help us I promise on my honour that I shall not let any harm come to you” Thor promises and you believe him but still you laugh and shake your head.

 

“He knows I don't fear death by his hand nor anyone else's; he also knows I have a favourite brother..... who has children I love more than life. He will discover them” you whisper causing Thor to drop his head and take a deep breath.

 

For a moment you both stand in silence, the clear threat playing in both of your minds. Thor however breaks the silence and moves to you, standing to his full height you see the sadden look that cross his features before bowing his head slightly.

 

“Asgard is gone.... all that remains is her people. I do not ask you to face your brother..... I do not ask you to risk your family for my people. I ask you simply to tell us how we might stop him; what ever you may think help and I shall not push you” Thor promised and you study his face, searching for any hint of a lie.

 

Sighing you find not one hint of the cruel king but instead you found honesty and pleading.

 

“I.... I know something.... it may not help but I will tell you all I can” you agree causing Thor to beam at you. You hold your self and for a moment you feel like you may have made the biggest mistake in your life but the truth was mistakes had been made long before this moment and you were now left to clear them up.

 

Thor pulled a phone from his pocket and after a few moments of confusion he grinned when a call connected to Stephen.

 

“I wish to return Strange” Thor ordered before the line went dead and a portal opened. Turning to you Thor smiled again but you frown when the grin turned to a smirk.

 

“My brother will be please; I also remember the day when as a small child he declared he would marry you and I believe you agreed” Thor chuckled while you glared at him before raising your arm and cold clocking him through the portal.

 


	5. We Won't Be The Children Of A Lost Generation

 

_New York Sanctum_

 

You flex your fingers as Stephen shuts the door and turns to cock a brow at you.

 

“Was that needed?” Stephen asked before you drop your arms and glare at him. Turning you huff and fold your arms as you head over to the windows and watch the scene below.

 

“Did you know he remembered me?” you question as Stephen shook his head and strolled over to a chair, his eyes watching you closely.

 

“No; it was rather a large shock discovering that you had met previously” Stephen admitted before tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

 

“But considering you _are_ royalty I shouldn't be that surprised” Stephen mused before you duck your head and glance at him from the corner of your eye.

 

“ _Was_ royalty” you correct and for a moment Stephen just stares at you before he clears his throat and settles into a chair, watching you as you look back out the window.

 

“Do you know why I put you on my watch list” Stephen questions as props an elbow on the arm rest and you look to his blankly, unamused by his question.

 

“Because I'm dangerous” you snip, chin tilting up and turning ignoring the down turn of Stephen's lips as he nods.

 

“I would say powerful more than dangerous; it wasn't hard to find stories about what you have done over time. The only thing that was hard was figuring out if it was really you or just a myth” Stephen states causing you to turn and stare at him in surprise.

 

“What I don't get is that you could be so much greater; you've saved lives and yet you hide in the shadows” Stephen stated as you shake your head and give him a dry smile.

 

“You make it sound as though that wasn't enough; a few lives weren't enough to change the world. Besides this world already has heroes they don't need me” you state as Stephen furrowed his brow.

 

“The world always needs more heroes” Stephen stated before you shake your head and wave a hand.

 

“Anyway you told me to keep a low profile.... you would think saving the world on a weekly bases would void that promise” you snip as Stephen rubs at his chin and gives a quick chuckle before shrugging.

 

“A few people told me that some of my ideas were questionable..... more than a few times” Stephen admitted as you shake your head in amusement before it drained from your face and you lower your eyes.

 

“I'm not doing this to be a hero.... I will never be one to the Asgard people. I don't want to be one but Odin turned my people into killers.... my father turned them in to nothing more than slaves and my brother will turn them into monsters” you state before Stephen stands and lifts an eyebrow at you.

 

“And you? What do you want to turn them into?” Stephen questioned as you straightened your shoulders and met his eyes.

 

“To be free and if that means helping those three out there then I will do it” you admit before the door is flung open and Loki and Thor stride in, Valkyrie strolled in behind them with a bored look on her face.

 

“My brother believes you are wasting time” Loki called causing you to raise an eyebrow at Thor who threw a glare at Loki.

 

“I did not say that” Thor growled as Loki raised his eyebrows and turned to his brother with an annoyed look.

 

“You were harping on about how we needed to do something” Loki snapped as Thor puffed his chest out and glare at the younger prince.

 

“Are you calling me a harpy” Thor spat as Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a bored look.

 

“I wasn't calling you a genius” Loki sneered before Valkyrie pushed between the brothers and strutted over to the spare chair and flopped down.

 

“This got boring real fast” Valkyrie chirped before she looked to you and raises an eyebrow.

 

“So what is the plan” Valkyrie questioned before her other eyebrow hiked up and tilted her head.

 

“You do have a plan right?” Valkyrie questioned causing you to glance at Stephen who nodded before you step away from the window.

 

“We need to find The Kingdom.... it was a place that my people created and it was lost” Loki's snort cuts you off and Valkyrie actually glares at the prince while Thor waits for you to finish.

 

“If it is lost how will it be of any use?” Loki demanded causing you to glare at him before pointedly ignoring him.

 

“I know someone who will be able to give us directions to it” you state before Valkyrie leans forward and points a finger at you.

 

“But.... I sense a but here” Valkyrie pointed out before you roll your eyes but nod none the less.

 

“We can't just appear at The Kingdom, we have to find transport and fly there. Otherwise anyone would have found it” you state as Thor and Loki groan but quickly quiet down at your and Valkyrie's glare.

 

“My brother will head there.... only a few people knew of it's where about's. One is dead, one is missing and the other one is our last hope” you state as Stephen frowns and press his fingers to his lips.

 

“I take it your brother doesn't know where it is” Stephen asks as you shake your head before Valkyrie gets to her feet and clap her hands together.

 

“What are we waiting for; the quicker we get the location the quicker these two can take care of their people and I'm free of them” Valkyrie snapped gaining a disgruntled look from Thor and a smirk from Loki who nodded.

 

“For once I agree with the wench” Loki stated smiling brightly when Valkyrie growled and clenched her fists.

 

“But brother our people need us” Thor stated as he looked at his brother with a honest sadden look while Loki rolled his eyes and huff out a breath.

 

“I thought we had already discussed this.... you even said our paths have diverge so much that we barely know each other. You do not know me and I have no real intention to know you” Loki grumbled as Thor frowned.

 

“You also helped save our people; you could have easily left with the transport, you may not be the brother I has wished you to be but you are a better man than you make yourself out to be” Thor stated causing Loki to flush and soften for a moment before he remembered the others and cleared his throat.

 

“They are still _your_ people, not mine” Loki pointed out as Thor scrunched his forehead and tilted his head.

 

“You ruled them” Thor pointed out as Loki snorted and shrugged.

 

“They were like sheep” Loki admitted before Stephen cleared his throat and the brothers looked to you and the other two people and both flushed a little.

 

“I know a wonderful family councillor that could help you through this” Stephen offered gaining a smirk from you and Valkyrie while the brother's grumbled.

 

“Come on” you declare before you close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Picturing the a small part of the world before you twisting and ripping, the light dimming and allowing the shadows to bend and claim. A cold wind wrapped around your legs and you open your eyes to see a portal flickering with a shadowy wave over the picture of snow.

 

“Good luck” Stephen called while the three other people simply stared at the portal, Thor in amazement, Valkyrie with suspicion while Loki looked un impress.

 

When no one moved you groaned and stalked forward, the coldness biting at your skin but you paid no mind. A shadow passed across your vision and for a second you are in darkness, trapped between two places, then you are stumbling in the light snow and your breath starts to fog before you, glancing back you see Stephen's office before Loki tumbles through and grits his teeth as he spins to glare at Thor who walks through with a grin on his face.

 

The portal closes once Valkyrie is through and looks around the vast white landscape. The cold wind gnashed at each other you but the others didn't show any discomfort yet. In the distance several buildings stood out against the sky, smoke rising from two of them. A figure stared out at you and you lift a hand waving, gaining a wave back before you sigh trudging forward.

 

The trio follow and Thor steps closer to you.

 

“Your friend has a beautiful land” Thor stated as you snort, side eyeing him with a lopsided smirk.

 

“He has a beautiful _island_ ” you correct smiling at the shock look on Thor's face.

 

The rest of the way you remain silent.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

_Unknown Island, Northern Norway_

 

As you finally reach the sprawling homestead a genuine smile brighten your lips before you finally just grin brightly when a tower of a man walked briskly towards you. Wrapped in heavy winter clothes the man watch you fondly, his (Y/S/C) glistening with sweat, no doubt from the manual labour around the home.

 

He stood as tall as Thor and Loki and just as solid and thick as Thor. His hair now longer was dotted with snow and whipped at his shoulders.

 

“(Y/N)” he bellowed before opening his arms and you race forward, jumping and throwing your arms around his neck and squeezing hard before he wraps his arms around you. You feel him tense when the trio comes to a stop behind you.

 

“So this is some lovers meeting rather than helping our people” Loki spat and you roll your eyes as you feel the man tighten his grip. With a tap to his shoulder he drops you and send a dark glare to the man behind you.

 

“This is Iain..... my brother” you state grinning when Loki flashes a look to before recovering his aloof mask.

 

“Iain these are”

 

“I know who they are” Iain spat as you sigh knowing that Asgard was not held in high regard among your family. At least Iain was least likely to rip the royal brother's apart. At first at least.

 

“They aren't welcome here (Y/N)” Iain whisper shouts, side eyeing the trio while you roll your eyes and give your brother a look. For a moment the pair of you met gazes and you have a silent battle, one that Iain felt he was winning until you dropped your gaze and took in a deep breath.

 

“Ciaránattacked with his little witch” you state before looking up at your brother through your eyelashes to find your brother losing his harsh look.

 

“You” you shake your head and glance towards the trio which caused your brother to look to them and clench his jaw.

 

“Odin's problem” Iain snapped but you rest a hand on his arm and draw his attention back to you and shake your head. Iain snorted before turning away and glaring into the distance.

 

“(Y/N) said you would be able to help us” Thor stated as Iain's jaw ticked before he turned slightly to glare at you before sighing, running his hand through his hair and yanking a little.

 

“If our brother is back and ready to fight then he will be heading to The Kingdom; I know where it is” Iain stated before he gestured towards the large home.

“My wife will feed you and give you some where warm to sit” he ordered as Loki rolled his eyes while Valkyrie and Thor smiled.

 

Thor pushed Loki towards the house, causing the younger man to trip a little gaining a bright laugh from Valkyrie and a snarl from Loki.

 

“Ciarán doesn't know I'm here little sister” Iain stated as he turned and stared down at you while you looked up at him and shook your head.

 

“I don't care, his little bitch found the Asgardian's on some planet.... he won't stop and I won't let him come here” you state firmly folding your arms and ignore the fond smile your brother gives you.

 

“Sounds like you want to help the people who empowered our father” Iain pointed out as you flush and glare up at him.

 

“No.... I want to help our people; I ran when I should have stayed” You state as Iain shook his head but remained silent.

 

“They will come here; sooner or later they will come and you can't be here nor the kids” you order as Iain heaves a deep sigh before he throws an arm around your shoulders and tug you towards the house.

 

“Come we will discuss it all once we are warm” Iain attempted light hearted but you sensed it.

 

He knew evil was coming his way.

 


	6. Welcome To Your Life

The moment you stepped into the large kitchen you broke out into a large grin, sitting at an ancient large oak table was your second eldest nephew and your niece. There was at least 100 years between them and your eldest nephew who was missing from the room. Your sister- in- law watched with a smile lighting her face as Thor moved his arms quickly in story telling leaving your nephew and niece in awe, Valkyrie with an amused smirk to her face and Loki looking unamused as your niece held his hand tightly in hers.

 

“And then boom I knocked the man of iron from the sky” Thor exclaimed as both children let out a gasp and their faces lit up. Loki rolled his eyes before he glared at you while your brother pressed the door close behind you before quickly puffing his chest out at the look on Loki's face.

 

“Sit” Iain whispered to you before he caught his wife's eyes and quickly headed out of the kitchen while you beamed at your sister-in-law. Amelia was the brightness to your brother's some times gloomy look on life.

In all your time of knowing the woman you had grown to love her.

 

It also helped that she wasn't from your race.

 

A shape shifter whose people was wiped out at least five hundred years before your own. In the end even Amelia wasn't sure how old she was.

 

“(Y/N)” a squeal had you look to your niece who threw her self away from Loki and barrelled towards you. You had just readied your self when the six year old flung her self at you and you caught her. For such a young child she was showing off your families traits, one including enough strength that she could leaved you bruised for days.

 

“Colman beag (Little dove)” you whisper before Meg lifted her head from your neck and turned her bright eyes on to you.

 

“I like your friends very much” the little girl exclaimed before you laugh and look to the trio who watch you, looking back you shift Meg a little before heading to the table. You ruffle your youngest nephew, David, hair and smirk when he cringed away from you.

At ten years old he was his a grown up in his own mind.

 

“I'm glad Colman beag” you admit before Meg wiggles from your grip and for a moment you look at her in surprise, she usually clung to you during you visits. You all watch with amusement as Meg sprints back to Loki and spring on to the chair and grab hold of his hand again. Her gap tooth grin causing Loki to frown down at her and you saw the unsure look when he glanced around but the moment he met your eyes he scowled and turned away.

 

“Your sister in law is lovely woman; Lady Amelia you have a lovely home” Thor beamed causing Amelia to flush before winking at you.

“Your friends have been entertaining the kids” Amelia admitted before someone filled the door and you turned your eyes to find heavy set young man and you grinned at the unruly mop of hair and the appearance of disinterest but an underlining awareness.

 

“Jamie” you greet before your eldest nephew look towards you and his dark grey eyes flickering to you before he looks to new comers.

 

“Father wants you all to go to the study” the young man states with a surly look towards the trio and you give him a warning look. Jamie catches your gaze and shrugs before he moves his mother, throwing a look of disdain towards the brothers. Sighing you wait for the trio to excuse themselves, your niece clinging to Loki's hand for as long as she could before the dark prince straighten and shot you a dark glare.

 

You nodded and turned on your heel and headed towards your brother's room. Not waiting to see if the trio was following. Heading along a long stone corridor you count the doors before coming to a stop before an ancient, heavy wooden door with engravings that had faded away over the years. Without even bothering to knock you twist the aged handle and dart your eyes from the heavy filled shelves, golden statues from cultures that didn't exist on earth or who had been wiped from existence.

In the far corner by the large bay window standing over a large table was your brother, a dark blue stone the size of an orange sitting before him. You freeze upon seeing the veins of gold and your brother catches your eyes.

 

Nodding you head over to him while the trio step in and close the door, all their eyes trained on the object before your brother.

 

“An orb cuimhne” you whisper as you ghost your fingers over the orb before snatching your hand back at the energy pulsing from the object.

 

“The Orb of Memory” Iain explains to those behind you while you simply wrap your arms around your self and step away towards the window. Only one person had every told you about the orb and that had been your mother, her warnings had left you shaking.

 

To form the orb real memories were forged in fire; and when she had said real memories she had meant memories ripped from the minds of monks.

 

“Each Orb holds different memories” Iain stated before you shuddered and you could feel eyes on you.

 

“How do you extract the information” Loki questioned and you turn just enough to see the look of curiosity on his face. He lifted his slender fingers and slowly reached out but with a flash Iain wrapped his fingers around the princes wrist causing everyone to snap their eyes to your brother.

 

After a few seconds Loki's face twisted into a scowl and his gaze darken as he focused on your brother.

 

“Release me now” Loki's voice had dropped and the air seemed to drop in temperature as well, a feral snarl almost curling his lower face you dart your eyes to your brother and see an emotionless mask.

 

Thor and Valkyrie both tensed but before they could move you snap forward and snatch the orb up and the world turned black.

 

You gasp as images blur past. You smell, see and feel burning before you struggle to breath as you seem to speed through space, ice seems to grip your body, squeezing the air from your lungs. And just as you feel your eye sight start to tunnel and your airway closing up you saw it.

Floating almost like a gem was a blue orb the size of a small planet. It rippled as it turned slowly.

 

A gasp robs you of your breath before blackness stole over you again and blinking you find two faces crowding in on you. Loki was seemingly holding you while your brother cupped your shoulder and searched your face. The Orb itself rocked on the table and your eyes narrowed in on it.

 

“Breath” you brother growled and you gasp and gulped down air, fighting against the hands holding you before you had dragged in enough air for tears to prickle at your eyes.

 

“I know where The Kingdom is” you wheeze as you slump away from the table, sure the screams you hear were in your mind only.

* * *

 

Rubbing the stiffness from you fingers you ignore all the eyes that rested on you as you stood before the fire in the kitchen. You had ordered to be taken away from the orb and strangely enough Loki had been the one to lead you out into the kitchen where you sister in law had taken charge and placed you before the fire.

 

She understood what measures were needed to craft an orb and she had been on the receiving side of such an item. You don't just see the memory but you are submerged and while you revisit the memories you also are bombarded by the keeper of those memories, the lingering life forces.

 

“(Y/N)” Your brother calls and for a moment you screw your eyes shut and took a steadying breath before turning to see everyone staring at you with varying expressions.

 

“We need to get to Knowhere; we need a ship to pilot towards The Kingdom” you state as Valkyrie smirks at you while Thor frowns.

 

“ _We?_ ” your brother questions as you dart your eyes to him and nod, avoiding looking at anyone else.

 

“You do not need to come with us” Thor offered before you look at him and for a few moments you just stare at the god before sighing and shaking your head, locking eyes with your brother again.

 

“No this isn't just your fight anymore” you watch as your brother takes a deep breath and your sister in law grips your brother's arm.

 

“It's time to stop running and finally step up and be what our race _should_ have been” you admit ignoring the different looks sent your way.

 

“Dogs of War” your brother snorts, folding his arms with a disgruntled look but you furrow your brow as shake you head.

 

“No warriors” you correct watching from the corner of your eye as Thor beams at you.

 

Loki just studied you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gaelic translation 
> 
> Cha ghabh seo a chluich - little shadow


End file.
